Der Triumph des Don Juan
by Catlinchen
Summary: Erik und Christines Sohn, Charles, stößt durch einen Zufall auf die unvollendete Oper seines Vaters, in den Katakomben des Opernhauses und fängt an dem alten Vicomte einige Fragen zustellen, die jener alles andere als erfreulich empfindet.
1. Prolog

**Prolog**

- La sorridere de la luna -

**_T_**öne schwangen sich zu dem dunkelblauen Himmel empor, einem Vogel gleich, der sich von einem Ast abstieß, um sich mit sicheren Flügelschlägen in das Himmelreich zu erheben

Einem Zuhörer mochte die Musik, welche einsam die stille Nacht durchquerte, düster erscheinen, von einem dunklen Drang geprägt, doch übten sie einen Bann auf ihn aus, dass es schwer fiel, sich den Farben der Melodie zu entziehen und manch einer, der diese Töne vernahm, blieb stehen um ihnen zu lauschen.

Und sobald er dies tat, schienen sich unsichtbare Hände um den Hörer zu schließen, einem unerbittlichen Griff gleich und ihn in die Tiefe zu ziehen. Tränen, von denen er geglaubt hatte, dass sie nie jemand sehen würde, traten aus den Augenwinkeln hervor und der Blick glitt, vor Beschämung ob der Tränen, in den Himmel, an dessen höchsten Punkt dieses vollkommenen Sternenfirmaments Luna in ihrer vollen und pausbäckigen Schönheit stand. Sie schien mit ihrem silbernen Licht auf die Welt und belächelte mit ihrem pockennarbigen Gesicht die Kreaturen unter sich.

Und vielleicht dachte sie still bei sich: _‚Ein Jeder, wie er es verdient! Wahrlich merkwürdig, diese Wesen, die sich Gottesschöpfung zu nennen pflegen! Was soll an diesen Einen so göttlich sein, wenn sie die Sehnsüchte einander nicht einmal verstehen? Dabei ist Sehnsucht eine Sucht, wie jede Sucht!'._


	2. Chapter 1

**Kapitel1**

- Der Vorhang hebt sich -

**_M_**echanisch strichen schlanke Finger über die Tasten des alten Flügels, ohne dass der Besitzer sich seines Spieles wirklich bewusst war. Wie von Geisterhand glitten seine Glieder wieder und wieder über die Schalter, welche die alten Saiten zum Erklingen brachten, und entlockten dem Flügel seine wundervollen und zugleich doch auch traurigen Töne.

Der Spieler schien nicht im Hier und Jetzt. Die Augen geschlossen und ganz und gar in die Melodie versunken, bemerkte er seine Umgebung nicht. Und so vernahm er weder das Knacken der Holzscheite im Kamin, das Schlagen der Standuhr, welches die 22te Stunde ankündigte und erst recht nicht den Wind, der um die Ecken des Hauses piff und an den Fenstern rüttelte, als wollte er Einlass verlangen.

Erst als der letzte Klang verklungen und das Echo sich in den Weiten des Raumes verloren hatte, tauchte der Mann langsam wieder in die Gegenwart ein. Er lauschte noch einen Moment lang in die Stille des Raumes, welche nur von dem Ticken der Uhr unterbrochen wurde, lächelte dann verhalten und blickte über die Schulter hinweg zu dem Kamin, in dem ein Feuer brannte und vor dem ein älterer Mann im Schaukelstuhl saß, eine Decke über den Beinen und das Kinn auf die Brust gesenkt.

Jener schlief in der wohligen Wärme, die das Feuer verbreitete. Sein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich regelmäßig und ab und an war ein leiser Schnarcher zu vernehmen. Für einen Moment erwog der junge Mann, seinen Vater im Schaukelstuhl schlafen zu lassen, doch dieser würde spätestens Morgen über schreckliche Rückenschmerzen klagen. So erhob sich der Junge und ging leise zu dem Vicomte.

»Vater!« sanft rüttelte er ihn wach und lächelte seinen Vater an, als er die Augen aufschlug. »Aufwachen! Zeit ins Bett zu gehen. Ich werde nach Julian klingeln, damit er mir hilft dich ins Bett zu bringen.« - »Nein, Charles! Das ist-« versuchte Raoul halbherzig zu protestieren. »Oh doch!« widersprach der Junge und blickte entschlossen drein. Der Vicomte seufzte kaum hörbar auf und ergab sich widerwillig, da der alte Mann wusste, dass er nicht dagegen ankam, wenn der Junge sich etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hatte.

Charles wandte sich ab, betätigte den roten Seilzug der Klingel und wartete während sich Raoul im Schaukelstuhl aufsetzte. Dessen Blick fiel auf den Sekretär und er bemerkte mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht: »Wie ich sehe, hast Du Briefe bekommen!«. Charles Blick wanderte von seinem Vater zu den ungeöffneten Schreiben, die heute von Boten gebracht wurden und immer noch unberührt auf dem Tisch lagen, dort wo einer der Bediensteten sie auf seine Bitte hin hingelegt hatte.

Ein leises Seufzen entwich seinen schmalen Lippen. Schließlich bekam er ständig Nachrichten. Jeden Tag schrieben ihn Frauen und machten ihm Komplimente bis hin zu Avancen. Sie himmelten den jungen Mann an, gaben vor, seine Musik zu mögen, doch wenn man hinter die Dinge blickte, war es offensichtlich, dass die Frauen alle nur sein Äußeres in die Augen gefasst hatten und ihn dafür gar regelrecht anbeteten.

Und nicht selten kam es vor, dass eine seiner Verehrerinnen vor der Tür stand. Stammelnd und mit hochrotem Kopf erklärten sie jedes Mal, sie wollten zu ihm. Doch dem Herrn sei Dank, gab es einen Butler, welcher die jungen Damen recht galant aber bestimmt abwies.

Charles blieb die Antwort seinem Vater schuldig, denn in dem Moment, bevor er antworte, klopfte es an der Tür. Ein hagerer Diener im schwarzen Anzug trat ein, verbeugte sich vor ihnen und erklärte: »Sie haben geläutet?«. Der Mann nickte und bat ihn, ihm zur Hand zu gehen und gemeinsam, halfen sie dem Vicomte die Treppen hinauf, in sein Zimmer, wo sie ihn allein ließen.

Der junge Mann hatte nie verstanden warum sein Vater darauf bestand, seine Räume im Oberstenstockwerk des Palais zu beziehen. Der inzwischen alte Mann konnte schlecht laufen und es wäre klüger, wenn er in die leer stehenden Räumlichkeiten im Erdgeschoss ziehen würde, doch der Vicomte sperrte sich und Charles hatte es aufgeben, ihn umstimmen zu wollen.

Auch wenn er meistens seinen Willen bekam, hier blieb Raoul stur. Es lag, so vermutete der junge Mann, daran, dass sein Vater Erinnerungen an seine verstorbene Frau, seine Mutter, mit den Räumen verband, auch wenn sich jener nie dazu äußerte.

Charles wandte sich mit einem leichten Kopfschütteln ab, um die Treppe wieder hinunter zu gehen. Er war nicht müde sondern, ganz im Gegenteil, hell wach. Der junge Mann fühlte sich von der Melodie, welche immer noch in seinen Ohren nach hallte, viel zu aufgewühlt, als dass er sich in sein Bett hätte legen können um Schlaf zu finden.

Stattdessen ging jener zurück in die Bibliothek. Dort wo der Flügel stand, das Feuer im Kamin vor sich hin flackerte und kurz davor war, von einem munteren und lebendigen Flackern in ein nur schwach wärmendes Glimmen überzugehen. Er legte ein Holzscheit in die Glut und betrachtete einen Augenblick lag, wie das Licht nach dem trockenen Material leckte und wieder an Intensität gewann. Ein weiterer, trockener Ast und die Lichter züngelten wieder lebendig und wärmend in der Feuerstelle.

Charles drehte sich um und ging die wenigen Schritte zum Klavier. Dort ließ er sich auf den Hocker sinken und berührte zaghaft das alte Holz des Instrumentes, als fürchtete er, etwas zu beschädigen. Andächtig strichen seine Finger zu den Tasten und schienen den Ton zu suchen, wie eine Katze nach Mäusen suchte. Gedankenverloren lauschte er dem Echo des Klanges. Der Flügel hier in Paris klang anders, als der in London, wo sie, der junge Mann und sein Vater, die meiste Zeit verbrachten. Nur noch selten kamen beide hier her zurück, wo er geboren wurde und seine Mutter starb, als er im Internat war.

Der nächste Ton verhallte in der Größe des Raumes und Charles Blick glitt durch das Zimmer, fast so, als wäre jener Klang etwas sichtbares, einem Schmetterling gleich, den es zu bestaunen galt und wie jener von einer Blüte angelockt wurde, so blieben die Augen des Jungen an dem Regal mit den Partituren hängen. Er löste sich von dem Klavier, um eines der dünnen Hefte in die Hand zu nehmen.

Dabei hätte der Mann die Noten nicht benötigt, er kannte das Stück zu dem sie gehörten, auswendig. Der Musiker spielte aus jener Oper in seinen Konzerten, hörte und summte die Melodie mit geschlossenen Augen und sie gehörte zu seinen ersten Musikstücken, die er auf dem Klavier spielen konnte.

Unter anderen Umständen hätte sich der Mann damit zufrieden gegeben und sich, das Heft in der Hand, abgewandt. Doch das helle Aufblitzen von etwas Silbernen im Licht der Gasleuchten des Zimmers, weckte die Neugier und die Aufmerksamkeit des Jungen und so griff er nach dem kleinen Etwas. Charles zog eine schmale, silberne Kette hervor, an dessen Ende ein filigraner, etwa 3cm großer Schlüssel baumelte, dass jener etwas Besonderes war, erkannte er sofort, denn der Öffner unterschied sich von den Anderen, die im Hause benutzt wurden.

Der Griff war gerade einmal so groß, wie die Zeigefingerfläche des Mannes, mit filigranen Ranken im Inneren verziert und mit einer rautenförmigen Einfassung versehen. Eine schmale Schlinge wandte sich um den Hals des Schlüssels und ging schließlich in eine halbkreisförmige Fläche über, in dessen Mitte ein einfacher Zacken abstand. Mit leicht schief gelegtem Kopf betrachtete Charles Kette und Schlüssel und überlegte, wo er das dafür passende Schloss finden konnte. Wem jener wohl gehörte? Was verbarg sich dahinter, dass der Besitzer so ein Rätsel daraus machte?

Der Schlüssel ließ sich sein Geheimnis nicht leicht entlocken, denn auch wenn der junge Mann das Haus durchsuchte, dauerte es lange, bis er endlich hinter das Mysterium kommen sollte. Ob es ihm gefiel? Nun, das lag wohl an der Sicht des Betrachters, denn das sein Sohn etwas suchte, entging dem alten Vicomte nicht, der sich, ob der ungewohnten Unruhe, die der junge Mann ausstrahlte, laut darüber wunderte, war doch Charles für gewöhnlich die Ruhe in Person.

Der Junge gab nicht auf und kontrollierte beständig das Haus. Dennoch bemerkte Raoul mit wachsendem Unmut, wie jener allmählich immer ungeduldiger wurde und mit der Ungeduld kam etwas zum Vorschein, dass der alte Mann mit noch größerer Sorge sah: das aufbrausende Temperament, welches er nur zu gut kannte.

Und so kam es, dass Charles zwei Wochen später in heller Wut und Unbeherrschtheit, eine Reihe Bücher auf den Boden warf und einen Stuhl, der vor einem einfachen Sekretär stand, umwarf. Aufgeregt und heftig atmend, die Kette in der Faust, blickte er frustriert auf die Bücher. »Um Himmelswillen Charles!« begehrte Raoul auf und bemerkte mit bitterem Beigeschmack, dass sein Sohn nicht auf seine Worte reagierte. So erhob er sich und stützte sich schwer auf seinen Stock.

»Du benimmst Dich wie in einem Tollhaus!« klagte der Vicomte und ging langsam auf ihn zu. Dabei wünschte er sich, dass sein Sohn nicht das finden würde, was er suchte, denn seid dem Tag, als jener dem alten Mann den Schlüssel zeigte, keimte in ihm ein Gedanke, einem Samenkorn in der Erde gleich, den Raoul einfach nicht aus seinem Kopf verdrängen konnte: Was, wenn er nicht alle Habseeligkeiten Christines mit ihr begraben hatte? Was war, wenn sie ein weiteres Tagebuch führte und welches sie vor ihm verborgen gehalten hatte? Vor ihrem Tod und nach der ‚Zeit' mit Erik, verbarg sie viel vor dem Ehemann.

Charles durfte es nicht finden! Alte Wunden, die tiefe Narben hinterlassen hatten, würden wieder aufreißen! Fragen, die schon längst gestellt waren, würden wieder an Bedeutung gewinnen und das Schlimmste war: Diesmal würde nicht Raoul derjenige sein, der die Fragen stellte, sondern er würde der sein, der sie beantworten musste. Es war besser wenn man einige davon nie stellte, ja man gar nicht erst in den Resten der Vergangenheit zu stochern begann.

Der Vicomte legte seinem Sohn eine Hand auf die Schulter und sah ihn mit gerunzelter Stirn an, als der Jüngere endlich aufblickte. »Verzeih!« bat Charles und lächelte leicht. Dieses Lächeln, welches er seinen Verehrerinnen schenkte, brach die Herzen der Frauen reihenweise und war dabei doch nicht mehr, als ein schüchternes, gar unsicheres Heben der Mundwinkel.

»Es stört mich, nicht zu wissen, wozu dieser Schlüssel passt!« gab der Junge zu und kam so einmal mehr mit seinen Sorgen und Gedanken zu dem alten Vicomte, den er als seinen Vater erachtete. Raoul nahm die Worte leise seufzend zur Kenntnis. In einem Moment erinnerte ihn der Bursche an seine geliebte Christine und ließ einen stechenden Schmerz in seiner Brust entflammen, wenn er ihm in die eigentümlichen grünen Augen und in das fein geschnittene Gesicht, welches von blondem kurzem Haar umrahmt wurde, blickte oder mit ihm sprach. Charles strahlte in jeder Situation Anmut aus, wenn er besorgt war, ja selbst wenn der Junge enttäuscht war.

In einem anderen Augenblick, sofern er Klavier spielte oder wie eben die Geduld verlor, war es, als stünde Erik vor ihm. Ein gar schmerzlicher Reigen, der nie zu enden schien und beständig vor sich hin lief, ohne, dass Raoul ihn zu stoppen vermochte.

Während der alte Mann Charles in die Augen sah, klopfte er ihm zaghaft aber bestimmt auf die Schulter. Der Ältere hatte nie mit der Zuneigung oder der überschwänglichen Freude des Jungen umgehen können, die jener ihm entgegen brachte und so waren seine Worte: »Mach Dir keine Gedanken, mein Junge. Hab ein wenig Geduld und Du wirst-«.

Raoul unterbrach sein Reden, als der Sohn sich plötzlich hin kniete und den Stuhl genauer zu betrachten begann. Zuerst verstand der alte Mann nicht, was an diesem alten Eichenholzstuhl, so anders sein sollte. Die Sitzfläche war mit nachtblauem Samt bezogenen und unterhalb der Fläche befanden sich Blumenornamenten. Doch gerade als der Vicomte den Mund öffnen wollte, um zu fragen, was an dem Stuhl so sonderbar war, viel ihm auf, dass einer der gusseisernen Aufschläge sich verschoben hatte und ein Schlüsselloch frei gab.

Aufregung erfasste Charles. Der junge Mann stellte den Stuhl auf und blickte zu seinem Vater empor, ehe er nach dem Schlüsselchen tastete und ihn in das Loch schob. Er passte! Der Junge drehte ihn und mit einem leisen Klicken hob sich plötzlich die Sitzfläche des Stuhls. Sein Atem ging schneller, als er sich auf die Fersen setzte und langsam die Fläche anhob.

Auch Raouls Herz schien rastloser zu schlagen, doch weniger ob der Verzückung, die sein Sohn empfinden mochte, als viel mehr vor Angst, welches Geheimnis er dort drin finden würde.


End file.
